


Stretched

by weirdstuff



Series: Belonging to the Blade [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (somewhat), Alien Biology, Basically if you want supreme stretching fun then this is the fic for you, Being Fucked by Someone's Head, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extreme Vaginal Stretching, Fisting, Impossible Stretching, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unbirthing, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Gaping, can also be read as, kind of not really???, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdstuff/pseuds/weirdstuff
Summary: He jumped when he felt Kolivan's fingers brush against his cunt. Instantly, three of them slid into him, coaxing a groan out of him. They offered no stretch at all after the day's fucking, but Kolivan's pinky finger went in a little slower.Keith's eyes shot open when he felt Kolivan's thumb."Wait-""This is nothing, Keith," Ulaz cut him off immediately, his gaze trained on the space between Keith's legs. "You are designed to stretch much wider."





	Stretched

**Author's Note:**

> Living up to my namesake with this one. 
> 
> This is supposed to be loosely set in the same universe as Breeder, but not with an exact canon or anything like that (I mean this is just porn really) so I'm making them part of a series rather than a direct chapter follow-on.

"It's time."

After several hours of taking cocks, Keith was in no state to ask exactly what Kolivan meant. As he lay there he could feel his cunt clenching on thin air every few seconds, as if protesting its emptiness after so long a period of being full.

He'd been shackled to this table since this morning, and different members of the Blade had come in and out all day, stuffing their fat dicks inside him and pumping away. They never came inside him, and after splattering across his belly or chest they always made sure to carefully wipe him down, so that the only fluid left on him was the drool from his cunt and the tears drying on his cheeks from being fucked too hard.

Kolivan had entered a few times throughout the day, fucked Keith's cunt without ceremony, and left. He'd returned this time after Ulaz had just finished, and was wiping Keith's thighs down with a wet cloth.

It was to Ulaz that Kolivan's statement had been directed. The other Blade wasted no time in setting aside his cloth, nodding shortly, and replying, "I'll gather the others."

Within a few minutes the room was full of Blade members. It was hardly spacious enough for them all to stand comfortably apart, but they nonetheless left a respectful circle of space around Keith and the table he was tied to. Keith blinked up at the ceiling as his brain finally caught up with the fact that something unusual was happening, and tried to crane his neck to see what Kolivan was doing.

Crouched at the bottom of the table, the full view frustratingly blocked by Keith's own thighs, Kolivan seemed to be sorting through something. Over the shuffling of the numerous Galra crammed into the tiny space, Keith could vaguely hear metallic sounds, as if tools were clinking together as they were being sorted through.

Ulaz pushed back through the small crowd. "That is everyone," he reported shortly to the back of Kolivan's head.

"Good." The Blade leader rose, and in his hand he held the culprit of the metallic sounds Keith had heard. At first glance, Keith couldn't figure it out. It looked almost like a small metallic gun, but with small dials attached.

He jumped when he felt Kolivan's fingers brush against his cunt. Instantly, three of them slid into him, coaxing a groan out of him. They offered no stretch at all after the day's fucking, but Kolivan's pinky finger went in a little slower.

Keith's eyes shot open when he felt Kolivan's thumb.

"Wait-"

"This is nothing, Keith," Ulaz cut him off immediately, his gaze trained on the space between Keith's legs. "You are designed to stretch much wider."

 _Designed?_ Keith wanted to say, but the thought was chased out of his head as Kolivan's fist suddenly pushed forward. A high-pitched cry was pulled from his throat as his cunt was stretched around the Galra's knuckles, and though he could feel the stretch - fuck, he could _feel_ it - it didn't burn like he expected.

Within a second, Kolivan's fist was entirely inside him, and it was like his cunt was barely ruffled by it at all.

Keith whimpered, clenching down on the hugeness inside him, then gasped as the hand was pulled free and immediately pushed back inside. Kolivan was _fisting_ him, and it was going in so _easily_. Keith could feel himself trembling with the feeling of it, so much bigger than any cock he'd taken, and as he weakly lifted his head to watch Kolivan's fist pump in and out of him, the Galra leader began to push in deeper. Now Kolivan was fitting himself in half to his elbow, then sliding it all out again, and pressing in right to the deepest depths of Keith's cunt.

Keith was making pathetic little mewling sounds. It was so much, and he could feel the heat build inside him.

Then - nothing. His pussy clenched hard around empty air and he choked in protest. Kolivan had taken his hand out and was now fiddling with the metallic tool.

"You are sure he is ready for this?" Ulaz was asking him, with a look of cool interest.

Kolivan placed the tool at Keith's entrance, and then it was sliding into him, making Keith gasp from the cold metal. "I am sure," the Galra leader replied, with characteristic calm affect. "You forget how versatile he is."

Kolivan twisted a dial, and Keith whacked the back of his skull on the table as he threw his head back at the sensation that followed. A feeling of being... _Opened_.

As Kolivan continued to twist, it was swiftly becoming apparent to Keith just what the tool was. It felt like a small ring was holding him open, and as the dial was twisted, the ring was expanding in size. A speculum - Keith thought, only circular, opening him up all the way around, evenly, and much smoother and larger than the speculums he knew.

Within moments, it was stretching him to the same width as Kolivan's fist, though it felt much stranger with the unforgiving metal inside him. Keith moaned, low and deep.

"What- what is he doing?" he whimpered, appealing to Ulaz directly, knowing Kolivan would never be distracted by Keith's plaintive questions. Ulaz met his gaze - more than Kolivan normally did, these days - but said nothing.

"Ah!" A shockwave went through Keith's body as Kolivan twisted the dial again and the stretch grew more intense. Keith didn't even have the time to take another breath before the dial was twisted again, and again, and again, and he was wailing as his cunt was stretched beyond belief.

It felt... Impossible, although there was still no pain, only a feeling of gaping wide open. Keith drew in a shaky breath as Kolivan blissfully paused, turning to address the Galra in the room.

"He should see the true capabilities of his body," Kolivan ordered to nobody in particular, but an instant later there was a shuffling in the crowded room, and a mirror was placed in Kolivan's outstretched hand. The leader passed it to Ulaz, who held it up at an angle where Keith could easily see what was going on between his legs.

The mirror was only about the size of Keith's head, but it was big enough that none of the details were lost on Keith's wide eyes. In the reflection he could see... He could see inside himself. The tool that stretched him was nothing more than a band of metal around the entrance to his cunt, and through it he could see the hot wet pink of his own pussy. As he watched, he clenched reflexively, and watched in amazement as his internal flesh squeezed tighter then relaxed once more.

Kolivan turned the dial again, and Keith howled.

There were no more pauses after that. Kolivan's hand continued to turn the dial without mercy, without a single moment's hesitation. The feeling of being opened further and further was slamming into Keith like shock waves with each turn of the dial; If Keith hadn't been shackled, he would've flailed right onto the ground; as it was, he simply spasmed in place.

It wasn't _possible_ , some dim part of him thought, as between his spasms he caught glimpses of his cunt expanding in the mirror. The flesh was being stretched open further than two fists' width now, the edges of his cunt flushed red and the inside of his pussy rhythmically contracting. Yet there was still no pain, just a feeling like an elastic band being stretched further and further.

Keith's wailing fell on deaf ears as the dial was twisted further still, until finally, impossibly, the edges of his cunt touched the inside of his thighs.

" _Unh-nh._ " The noise that left Keith's throat wasn't human or Galra, but some wordless expression of overwhelmed disbelief. The hot pink insides of his cunt glistened wetly in the light, and he could see, in the centre of it all at the back, the tight ring of his cervix.

He suddenly became aware that Kolivan was breathing heavily, the Galra's golden eyes trained on the sight between Keith's legs.

"He's ready," Ulaz intoned, and Kolivan made a quick gesture of the hand to the crowd. Two Galra stepped forward, each one reaching past Keith's quivering legs and hooking their hands into the sides of his gaping pussy. Keith groaned in surprise, a groan that turned quickly into a cry as something was _released_ and the tool's rigid rim suddenly collapsed.

Kolivan pulled the newly folded tool from his cunt, and now the only thing that held the straining edges of his pussy apart were the hands of the Blade members hooked into them.

 _Is this some kind of Galra superpower?_ Keith thought to himself weakly. Some sort of extra stretchy pussy, as ridiculous as it sounded. He wasn't sure if it was more plausible that it was a Galra characteristic or a uniquely Keith characteristic. All he knew was that it didn't hurt, but he could feel the _air_ on his cuntflesh, and that was so _wrong_.

Kolivan had closed his eyes, Keith suddenly noticed, and was taking deep, slow, measured breaths. He seemed to be preparing for something - what, Keith wasn't sure, but the expression he wore seemed almost like a priest preparing for a ritual. It _felt_ like a ritual, Keith realised with a sick jolt - everybody gathered around him, a deathly silence in the air, and his cunt spread wide in front of their leader.

Kolivan's head abruptly dipped down, and an instant later Keith felt a slick wetness as Kolivan's long tongue began to lick at the edge of his spread cunt. "Ah-" was all Keith could manage before Kolivan's tongue moved _into_ his cunt, lapping rhythmically over Keith's internal flesh.

The slightly rough surface of Kolivan's tongue sent shivers through Keith's body every time the Galra licked him anew. He could see, in the mirror, that his cunt was so wide spread that Kolivan was easily licking his inner walls without touching the sides of his pussy, although his ears were carefully folded back against his skull. _This is insane_ , Keith thought to himself bewilderedly. This couldn't be real. It couldn't.

"How does he taste?" Ulaz murmured from behind his leader.

"Like nothing else I've ever tasted," came Kolivan's rumbling reply. Without warning, he shoved his head forward, so that his face disappeared into Keith's cunt and only the back of his head and ears were visible. Keith let out a yowl as he felt Kolivan's tongue drag over his cervix and his nose bump roughly into the back of his insides, his cunt clenching down hard on Kolivan's skull without intending to. Though the hands holding him open prevented him from closing completely, he heard Kolivan's muffled grunt, and a shiver run through the Galra's body.

Kolivan withdrew his face, and Keith could see the sheen of wet on the Galra's face-fur, slick with Keith's own cunt juice. Their gazes met, the intense golden eyes of his leader burning into him, and Keith had to look away.

"I'll do it now." That was Kolivan.

"He's truly astounding," Ulaz replied in wonderment.

Keith looked back, catching Kolivan as he nodded shortly to the two Galra holding Keith's cunt open. They each gave their own nod of confirmation, then Kolivan pressed the top of his head to Keith's entrance.

"Uh-" Keith tried to say. "What-"

The words died in his throat as Kolivan began to _push his head_ into Keith's cunt. His ears folded back against his skull and as he pushed in, the hands that held Keith open let go and disappeared, so that all that was holding Keith impossibly open was the crown of Kolivan's head.

"What the fuck, what the fuck-" All of his exhaustion disappeared in a flood of adrenaline and Keith began to wrench at his restraints, flailing where he lay. Of course it did nothing - his squirming only exhausted him, even as his cunt tried clenching hard against the intrusion; but at this point, Keith couldn't stop.

Kolivan was slipping his head further and further into him, centimetre by centimetre, soft grunts and, eventually, soft moans coming from his mouth. His closed eyes quickly passed through the edges of Keith's entrance, and his nose met some resistance before he pushed past that too and it popped in, making Keith scream. Between his legs - though Keith hardly noticed - Kolivan had freed his cock and was stroking it roughly as his mouth and then his chin disappeared inside Keith.

Keith's cunt struggled to close somewhat around Kolivan's neck. Keith whimpered. The room was silent apart from his sounds and the wet _schlick schlick schlick_ of Kolivan jerking himself off. The bulge of his stomach was obscene; Keith imagined he could almost see the two bumps of Kolivan's ears inside him.

"Amazing," Ulaz breathed, slowly undoing his own suit to let his cock slide out. As if given permission, the whole room followed suit; a quiet rustle and then every Galra was touching their cocks, slower than Kolivan but with the same obscene sounds.

Keith moaned, "no-", as he felt the pressure inside him pull out again. Kolivan was sliding his head out of him, spreading his cunt impossibly wide again, until his nose and mouth were visible, soaked wet. The Galra leader gasped for breath, though the hand on his cock didn't slow for a second, and then, inhaling deeply, slid himself all the way back home again.

That was how it continued. Kolivan sliding his head in and out of Keith's cunt, so that Keith could feel every ridge, every part of his leader's face and skull inside him, so that his pussy could continue to clench and flutter around the thing filling it and draw more guttural moans from Kolivan's throat. The Galra in the room continued to touch themselves, one or two speeding up and coming with muffled groans into their hands, all of them watching the proceedings with fixated stares.

"You are beautiful, Keith," Ulaz murmured, stroking his cock slowly, "Look at how easily you spread to accept our leader's head. How impossible it seemed... Now look at you. Larger than a baby pushed out of you. It must be overwhelming."

It was overwhelming. Keith was sobbing with the stimulation of it, staring down at how Kolivan disappeared inside him again and again, his shoulders butting up against Keith's thighs. Kolivan's hand was beginning to stutter on his cock, and Keith knew he was close, that he was getting off on being _inside_ Keith's cunt, on nuzzling into the very inside of him.

"Please..." Keith begged them. "Please."

He heard a loud groan from inside him; Kolivan's hand stilling on his cock, as it shot ropes of hot come. Simultaneously, he pushed forward, forcing his head as deep as it could go, sending a shockwave of sensation through Keith's body.

"Nononono-" Keith felt his body clench down hard as he cried out, the waves hitting him and merging into one hot avalanche of feeling, his body shaking as he came hard with Kolivan's head inside him.

He whimpered as Kolivan slowly pulled himself free, gasping for air with a smile. Ulaz had long forgotten the mirror, but Keith didn't need to see to know his cunt was still gaping, unable to close all the way. He could feel it, spread open and empty, trying uselessly to shrink itself to what it was before.

"Thank you, Keith," Kolivan said, rising to his feet and bending over to press his lips against Keith's own. As the Galra leader coaxed Keith's mouth open and slipped his tongue in, Keith could taste his own cunt on Kolivan's lips. He could _smell_ it - Kolivan was covered in it.

Kolivan broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, whispering to Keith so no one else could hear. "I promise you, this is only the beginning."


End file.
